


Relaxation Gone Wrong

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [10]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Now, this wasn’t the first time that Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had been held at gunpoint, but this was the first time that they had been hogtied and held at gunpoint on a boat.“This is the last time I let you talk me into getting on a boat with you” Zhan Yao hissed as he subtly jabbed Bai Yutong in the back with his finger.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Relaxation Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Stop squirming.”

Now, this wasn’t the first time that Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had been held at gunpoint, but this was the first time that they had been hogtied and held at gunpoint on a _boat._

“This is the last time I let you talk me into getting on a boat with you” Zhan Yao hissed as he subtly jabbed Bai Yutong in the back with his finger. They were just trying to have _one_ day without getting kidnapped, shot at, blown up, etc. but obviously the universe had other things in mind. Bai Yutong flinched and arched his back, causing the captors to point the gun closer to his face.

“Stop squirming” he snarled. Bai Yutong nodded as he glanced over at Zhan Yao.

“Got any brilliant ideas on how to get out of here unscathed?” he whispered. Zhan Yao shook his head as his captor pointed his gun at him.

“No speaking. The next person to speak or move gets shot and thrown overboard” he snarled. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao both nodded before switching to morse code to speak to each other.

_“Have you contacted the others?”_ Zhan Yao asked, tapping his question onto Bai Yutong’s back.

_“There’s a tracker on the boat as well as a hidden camera. Everything should be recorded”_ Bai Yutong replied. Zhan Yao nodded slightly as he glanced at their captors.

_“How long do you think they’re going to keep us tied up?”_ he asked. 

“I don’t know” Bai Yutong whispered. Zhan Yao froze as one of the captors looked at them.

“Who spoke?” he demanded. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong said nothing, making the other captor look over at the first captor.

“You must be hearing things” he stated. The first captor shook his head.

“I don’t think so” he replied as he walked over and grabbed Bai Yutong by the front of his shirt.

“Get up” he ordered, yanking Bai Yutong to his feet. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Zhan Yao demanded, only to have the other captor pistol whip him in the face, causing him to crash to the floor. 

“Cat!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, causing the first captor to punch him in the stomach.

“Shut up” he ordered. Bai Yutong let out a groan before he glared up at the man.

“Assaulting a police officer…that was a real dumb move on your part” he snarled. The captor laughed.

“Oh yeah? You really think someone’s going to come and save you? You’ll be dead before that ever happens” he sneered as the second captor pointed his gun at Zhan Yao.

“Should we toss this one overboard? You know, as a warning?” he asked. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened before he glared at the man.

“Don’t you fucking touch him” he spat. The two captors laughed.

“Oh, so protective” one man cooed as he walked over to Zhan Yao and knelt down, gently smacking on the cheek.

“Hey, get up” he ordered. Zhan Yao let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes, glaring up at the sun shining above him.

“Oh good, you didn’t kill him” one of the captors murmured before he grabbed Zhan Yao by the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet as well, not realizing that in his hands that were tied behind his back, Zhan Yao was holding a small diver’s knife. Zhan Yao carefully tucked the knife into his hands so that neither of their captors would find it as he was led to stand beside Bai Yutong.

“What exactly do you want with us?” Zhan Yao asked, looking at the two men as he began to saw at the ropes that were binding him.

“To rob you, obviously” one of the captors answered. Bai Yutong frowned.

“But why? As you can see, there’s nothing of value on this boat” he replied, not realizing that his questions were giving Zhan Yao more time to cut himself free. The two captors nodded.

“Oh, we realized that right away when we boarded. However, we soon realized that you two are rather valuable, what with you two being cops and all. So we just need to hold you two hostage until we make contact with the mainland and demand a ransom” one captor explained. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong nodded slowly, Zhan Yao still sawing away at his ropes. As he sawed away, one of the captors noticed something was off and walked towards him, pointing his gun at him.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. Zhan Yao immediately stopped sawing and shook his head.

“Nothing” he assured. The captor snarled.

“Liar” he spat as he reached out, grabbing Zhan Yao’s arm and spinning him around to see the diving knife clutched in his hands.

“I knew it! Trying to escape, eh?” he exclaimed as he stepped back, pointing the gun at Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened before he quickly lifted his arms, breaking the ropes that were tying him up. However, as soon as he broke free, the captor fired his gun, hitting him in the abdomen. The shot was so strong that it caused him to stumble back and over the side of the boat, sending him into the water.

“CAT!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, looking over the edge before he looked back at the captors.

“You’re gonna regret doing that” he snarled as he rushed forward, kicking and attacking with his legs, since the captors were too stupid to realize that both Bai Yutong’s arms and legs needed to be bound instead of one or the other because he could kick ass either way. After kicking one captor over the edge of the boat and knocking the other captor deadass unconscious, Bai Yutong rushed over to the diving knife and picked it up, sawing at his ropes as quickly as possible. Once the ropes were cut, he threw the knife away before turning and running towards the side of the boat where Zhan Yao fell over, diving in. He then swam over to Zhan Yao, who was doing his very best to stay afloat since he 1) was shot and 2) could not swim to save his fucking life. Bai Yutong wrapped an arm around him and, using one arm, pulled himself over to the boat.

“Come on, Cat, you can grab the boat can’t you?” he groaned. Zhan Yao nodded weakly and reached up, grabbing the side of the boat before struggling to pull himself up and over the side, soon collapsing into the boat. Bai Yutong soon joined him, both men soaking wet, before Bai Yutong crawled over to Zhan Yao and pulled him into his lap.

“Cat. Zhan Yao. You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re going to be okay” he soothed as he placed pressure on the bullet wound to keep it from bleeding out more. Zhan Yao groaned and nodded, hissing as he tried to sit up. 

“Hey, hey, slowly. Slowly” Bai Yutong instructed, helping Zhan Yao sit up while still keeping pressure on the bullet wound.

“Zhan Yao, I need you to keep pressure on this while I call the coast guard. Can you do that?” Bai Yutong asked, looking at Zhan Yao who just gave him a look.

“I’ve just been shot, Yutong, I know what I’m supposed to do” he grumbled as he gently smacked Bai Yutong’s hand away and placed his own hand on the bullet wound. Bai Yutong huffed and shook his head before he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to the helm. He then reached out and picked up the radio to call the coast guard but then realized that it might be too late for Zhan Yao by the time the coast guard actually arrived so he put the radio back down and quickly took the wheel and gunned the engine, heading back to shore.

“You hanging on okay, Cat?” he called out. 

“Just fine” Zhan Yao called back, but his voice was weak. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth and continued to drive fast, as fast as the boat would allow him to drive. He drove a little more before he glanced back at Zhan Yao and found him with his head slumped forward, his hand laying limp on his leg and not covering up the bullet wound. 

“Damn it Zhan Yao” he hissed as he picked up the radio, calling in to S.C.I., ordering them to be at the harbor when he arrived. No one asked questions, thankfully, and just agreed to be there when he arrived. Bai Yutong then placed the radio back down before he looked back at Zhan Yao again, hoping that his position would change or that he would wake up, but he was still slumped over, a watery pool of blood slowly surrounding him.

“Hang on, Cat. I’m getting us there as fast as I can” Bai Yutong whispered before he gunned the boat again, hoping that it would pick up speed.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong and the boat soon arrived at the harbor, the S.C.I. team patiently waiting for him. He quickly docked the boat and tied it down before he walked over to Zhan Yao and scooped him into his arms.

“Hang on, Yao. We’ll get you to a hospital” he murmured as he carefully walked over to the side of the boat where the stairs were and slowly walked down them, Zhan Yao cradled in his arms.

“Dr. Zhan! Bai Sir, what happened?!” Bai Chi exclaimed, running over to the two men whom he saw as father figures. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No time. We need to get to a hospital. Now” he ordered. The others nodded and quickly ran over to the vans that they brought, grateful that they brought both of them instead of just one. Bai Yutong quickly walked over to one of the vans, placing Zhan Yao in the passenger seat before strapping him in. He then walked over to the driver’s side and got in, turning on the car before turning on the sirens so that no one could get in his way. He then put the car into drive and sped off, the other S.C.I. members following behind in the other van.

~*~*~*~*~

The S.C.I. team soon arrived at the hospital and the minute the ER nurses saw who was running towards the doors, they already had a gurney out, ready to go. Bai Yutong placed Zhan Yao on the gurney and watched as they wheeled him away, letting out a sigh once they were gone.

“You know you’ve been here too much when they already have a gurney out and waiting” Wang Shao murmured, making Zhao Fu and Ma Han turn and glare at him. Wang Shao looked at them with wide eyes and shrugged.

“What? I’m just saying!” he exclaimed.

“He’s not wrong” Bai Chi murmured, his voice soft so that he wouldn’t get yelled at. This time Bai Yutong just gave him a withering look, causing him to shrink into himself. Bai Yutong then turned to face the team, a look of irritation on his face

“Go home” he ordered. He didn’t even have to say anymore, the others just turned and walked out, leaving Bai Yutong to claim his usual spot in the chairs outside of the operating room.

“You seem to end up here a lot, little brother” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong look over to see his older sister, Bai Qingtang, walking towards him.

“Jie” he greeted. Bai Qingtang smiled as she sat down next to him, crossing her arms.

“So, what happened this time?” she inquired. Bai Yutong sighed.

“We were just relaxing out on a boat when we were suddenly boarded and tied up. Zhan Yao was able to get free at one point but then got shot immediately afterwards” he explained. Bai Qingtang hummed.

“Either he’s getting shot or you’re getting shot or one of you ends up in the hospital. It’s becoming a bad habit” she chided. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Oh yes, Jie, because Cat and I go looking for trouble and go looking to get shot” he sneered. Bai Qingtang huffed.

“You know that’s not what I mean” she replied. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I know…sorry. I know you’re just looking out for us” he murmured. Bai Qingtang smirked.

“Of course I am. Someone has to or you’d both be dead by now” she teased. Bai Yutong chuckled softly as the doctor walked over to them.

“Mr. Bai? He’s out of surgery. The bullet was safely removed and he should be just fine. You know the drill, don’t you?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded, making the doctor smile before he turned and walked away. Bai Yutong then let out a heavy sigh.

“Wang Shao was right; this is starting to become a problem” he murmured. Bai Qingtang shrugged.

“Well, you two are policemen. At least you are. You’re going to get a few scars in your career” she mused before she stood up.

“Go see him. I’m going to see Gongsun” she declared before she turned and walked off. Bai Yutong watched his older sister leave before he sighed and pushed himself to his feet, walking over to the hospital room where Zhan Yao was staying.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong walked inside, he made a beeline for Zhan Yao’s bed, where Zhan Yao was resting.

“When you’re fully healed, I’m putting both of us on desk duty. We can’t keep ending up in the hospital like this, Cat, the doctors are starting to get used to seeing us here” he murmured as he sat down in the chair that was already placed by Zhan Yao’s bed. 

“It’s not like we go looking for danger or trouble…it just seems to be that danger or trouble finds us” Zhan Yao grumbled, making Bai Yutong look over at him and smirk.

“I’ll put the ointment on your scar whenever it heals, alright?” he stated. Zhan Yao huffed.

“It feels like my body’s covered in them” he murmured. Bai Yutong smiled.

“Mine as well” he agreed, reaching out to take Zhan Yao’s hand. 

“We did choose this job…these are just the consequences, I suppose” Zhan Yao mused. Bai Yutong hummed as a comfortable silence fell over the two men, all too used to this situation. 

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao murmured. Bai Yutong looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm?” he replied. Zhan Yao then turned to look at him, smiling slightly.

“Thank you. For today. If you hadn’t jumped in, I don’t think I would have lasted very long” he admitted. Bai Yutong scoffed.

“Did you really think I was going to let you flounder around in that water? Honestly Cat, how low do you think of me?” he asked. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I don’t think lowly of you; I’ve never thought lowly of you” he murmured. Bai Yutong chuckled.

“I know, I’m just teasing you. Now you should rest, you did get shot after all” he reminded. Zhan Yao groaned as he got comfortable in the hospital bed.

“Don’t remind me” he grumbled. Bai Yutong chuckled as he let out a sigh, also getting comfortable in his own chair.

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao called out softly, making Bai Yutong glance over at him.

“Yes Yao?” he answered.

“You’re going to stay, right?” Zhan Yao asked. Bai Yutong chuffed.

“Of course I am. I’m going to be right here when you wake up” he assured. Zhan Yao smiled softly as Bai Yutong gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Rest, Yao. I’m not leaving you” he promised. Zhan Yao nodded slightly and shut his eyes as Bai Yutong rubbed his thumb over the back of Zhan Yao’s hand.

“I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere” he promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
